Medical diagnostic high-frequency X-ray machines (including analog X-ray machines and digital X-ray machines), as for an X-ray radiography diagnostic application in various healthcare organizations, are operated for examining human body parts. X-ray machines can be adapted for various clinical departments, such as orthopedic, ward, emergency room, operating room and ICU (intensive care unit). Accordingly, it is required that the X-ray machines can be movable to improve their availability in those different clinical departments.
FIG. 1 is a structural diagram for an exposure part of an X-ray machine. An inverter may convert a direct current outputted from a power supply device into a high-frequency (such as 20 kHz) alternating current, which may be inputted into a high-voltage tank. High voltage that is generated by the high-voltage tank or other high-voltage generation device can be inputted into a tube, such that the tube can generate X-rays for radiography. An exposure power for radiography may generally be in a range of 3.5-50 KW. According to this requirement, an input power of the inverter should be at least 15 KW, and an input voltage of the inverter should be at least 300V.
For the digital medical diagnostic high-frequency X-ray machine (which can also be called DR for short), the exposure power for radiography is usually in a range of 3.5-50 KW. However, a maximal output power of a single-phase current of 220V is 2.5 kW, which cannot meet the power demand for DR radiography. Therefore, the DR cannot be directly powered by commercial power, while it can be powered by a battery such as a 12V lead-acid battery.